


braggon tales

by braggwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braggwood/pseuds/braggwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	braggon tales

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is shorT

Scales. Cold ones like chain mail, pressed against his bare skin,  _what the fuck_  Matt.

 

His shithead boyfriend in question was laid out under an honestly impressive pile of blankets, yet enough of his tail managed to slip out to touch him with stupid cold scales. What an asshole. 

"We're in Texas, why the hell are you cold?" He muttered to himself, fully aware of how cold it got and how easy it would be for Matt to freeze. Honestly, no one knew how he lived in South Carolina for all his life and if you ask, he just makes that "uha" sound that could mean a thousand different things depending on mood, context and circumstance.

Can you tell they've been together for a while? 

Jeremy scooted closer, grumbling fake threats and insults under his breath. Carefully grabbed the bottom most blanket and pulled it over him, shaking the mountain on top, _seriously_ , where'd he get all these? Jeremy patted around until he found Matt's hand, intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to it because damn it he's a romantic and romance never sleeps. He slowly slid Matt over to him, holding him close until Matt relaxed into the heat and tucked his head against his boyfriend's chest.

 

If his boyfriend needed a heater, Jeremy'd be happy to do so.


End file.
